Anne Marie Jensen (1854-1896)
Anna Marie Jensen (1854-1896) was an immigrant from Farsund, Norway to the United States in 1882. (b. June 20, 1854; Farsund, Norway - d. November 22, 1896; Chicago, Illinois) Name variations *Anna Marie Jensen *Maria Jensen *Mary Jensen Parents *Jens Jacob Hansen (1823-1864) *Anna Marie Gabrielsdatter (1819-1888) Siblings *Hans Kristian Jensen (1844-?) who was a half-sibling. *Hans Gabriel Jensen (1846) who was born on May 12, 1846 and was baptized on May 21, 1846 *Anton Severin Jensen (1848-1906) who was born on December 19, 1848 *Juliane Amalie Jensen (1852-?) who was born on November 20, 1852 *Johanna Katrine Jensen (1857-1912) aka Catharine Jensen, who was born November 14, 1856 and emigrated to Chicago and married Steffen Barca (1860-bef1900) *Jens Julius Jensen (1859-1902) who married Anna Olsen (1859-1912) and emigrated to Chicago *Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) who emigrated to Chicago and married Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) Marriage She married Peder Matthias Olsen (1849-1896) of Farsund, Norway around 1880. Children *Therese Johanne Olsen (1878-1878) who died on May 17, 1878. *Jennie Marie Olsen (1881-1966) who was born in May of 1881 and married Paul Henry Henning I (1881-1973) and moved to Grosse Pointe, Michigan. She died on April 3, 1966. *Osborne Theomun Olsen (1883-1971) aka Asbjorn T. Olsen, aka Ossie Olsen, owner of Osborne Art Studios in Chicago who married Augusta Schmidt (1883-1974) aka Gussie Schmidt. *Perry Maranius Olsen (1885-1972) who married Dorothy Frances Penfield (1887-1976) and moved to Oakland, California. *Harriet Theodora Olsen (1889-?) who was born in March of 1889. *Harold M. Olson (1892-1893) who died at six months from convulsions on January 10, 1893. Death She died on November 22, 1896 at age 42 of cancer of the liver. Her husband had just died 11 days earlier of heat stroke. Research on Anne Marie Jensen (1854-1896) *Else Egeland (1960- ) writes: "I have checked emigrant-lists etc. here in Norway. Anne (Ane) M Jensen, Farsund, was daughter of Jens Jakob Hansen and Ane Marie Gabrielsdatter, lived in Farsund 1865 (census, mother was widow in 1865). Born 19 June 1854 in Farsund, and according to the church protocol her name was Ane Marie Jensen. Ane's (Anne's) siblings are Hans Kristian, Hans Gabriel, Anton, Juliane, Johanne, Jens, Andreas and Johan. In the emigration lists I so far can find only one that can match; Ane Malene Olsen, married to Peder Olsen b. 1844, left Kristiansand, Norway for Chicago 28 February 1874. But if that is her, Malene and Marie is mixed, and her birth year in the protocols is 1841 ... I can not find a marriage record. The local history books from Herad near Farsund says that Peder Olsen Egeland (my grandfathers uncle) born 1844 emigrated to Chicago in the 1870s. There is also a Peder Olsen going in 1883 (married, lives in America, the same?) and one in 1885 (unmarried), both born 1844." *Sue Higginbotham Chadwick wrote on January 24, 2014 via Facebook: "I'm just looking at Anne Marie Jensen on Familypedia and see only 4 children listened. Not sure how to edit, but it is missing Harold Olsen and Theresia Johanne Olsen. My grandpa told me there were 6 children and the family bible lists 6. Death date for Theresia is 17 May 1878 in Chicago. Harold died in childhood. External links *Anna Marie Jensen (1854-1896) at Findagrave Images File:1865 census Jensen Hansen Farsund.gif|1865 Norway census File:Jensen-Marie 1896 death.png|1896 death certificate File:Olson-Peder sexton.png|1896 sexton card File:1900 census Barca Jensen Olsen Chicago.jpg|1900 Anne's children living with her widowed sister Johanna File:Jensen-Leonard 1968 letter page1of2.png|1968 letter from Leonard George Jensen (1917-2001) explaining the Olsen and Jensen double connection Category: Non-SMW people articles‎